As contactless payment devices such as NFC-enabled mobile phones and contactless cards continue to increase in popularity, maintaining the security of payment transactions continues to be a concern. For example, in one scenario, an attacker may attempt to eavesdrop on a contactless transaction (e.g., by using a concealed radio receiver). Even if payment information is encrypted or otherwise protected, the attacker may attempt to determine the identity of a user conducting a transaction. If determined, the identity of the user could be used for illicit purposes.
Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.